Am I Just A Burden?
by Anju-and-Boogie
Summary: AU Sakura was sent to live with the Hyuuga's because she was a burden to the Haruno company. Lucky for her Konoha has the best art school. She makes friends,enemies, and the school heartthrob is interested in her.Full summary inside. MY FIRST FANFIC!
1. Face Down

**Am I Just A Burden?**

Summary: AU Sakura Haruno was sent away to live with her family's friends the Hyuuga clan for being a burden on the family. And to go the exclusive art school that Konoha has to offer. There she befriends Hinata Hyuuga who she finds is also considered a burden. A couple of new friends. And became the new interest of the school's heartthrob Sasuke Uchiha. Can Sakura survive school life and convince her family and friends that she isn't a burden to anyone. How far will she have to go too prove herself?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs

A/N: Please go easy I worked very hard on this. And this is my First fan fiction

Characters:

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 16

Eyes: Jade green

Hair: Hot Pink and Black(sorry I hate pink except when its hot pink and black together)

Art Field: Singing and guitar

Family: Yuriko Haruno, mother, unknown if alive or dead

Mio Haruno, father, 43

Taro Haruno, brother, 22

Name: Hinata Hyuuga

Age:16

Eyes: White

Hair: Midnight blue

Art field: Singing and piano

Family: Hiashi Hyuuga, father, 40

Aiko Hyuuga, mother, 39

Hanabi Hyuuga, sister, 11

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 16

Eyes: Onyx

Hair: Onyx

Art Field: Sketching

Family: Mikoto Uchiha, mother, deceased

Fugaku Uchiha, father, deceased

Itachi Uchiha, brother, 22

Name: Naruto Uzamaki

Age: 16

Eyes: Electric Blue

Hair: Blonde

Art Field: Creative Writing

Family???

Name: Ino Yamanaka

Age: 16

Eyes: ice blue

Hair: Platinum blonde

Art Field: Dancing

Family Kiyoshi Yamanaka, father, 43

Rin Yamanaka, mother, 39

Name: Tenten

Age: 16

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Chocolate brown

Art field: Painting

Family???

Basically the main characters I will be using….I'll put the rest in the next chapter

**Chapter One: Face Down **

Sakura Haruno sat alone at the Konoha airport awaiting for her "Uncle" Hiashi to pick her up. She didn't want to come here. But what choice did she have? She was a disgrace to the powerful Haruno clan. Or so her father told her. She spent to must of her time at home and school on music instead of learning the family business. Much to Mio Haruno and Taro Haruno's dismay. So to deal with Otousan and Oniichan's little "problem" they sent Sakura to live with her father's friend Hiashi Hyuuga in Konoha. Which so happened to have the best art school. And the most exclusive.

"E-e-excuse me"

Sakura looked up to see a cute girl about her age with midnight blue short hair and white eyes.

" Hai?"

"A-are you Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura stood up to the girl who was the same height as her 5'0" and looked at her more closely. The timid looking girl was sporting baggy black cargo shorts, black and blue striped stockings, tattered converse high tops, and a black tank top with fishnet arm warmers. Much like Sakura's attire except the blue was a hot pink.

"Hai. And I'm guessing your the Hyuuga's oldest daughter Hinata?" Sakura asked while extended her bracelet bedecked arm.

"Yes. H-how did you-"

"The eyes. Otousan and oniichan told me that the Hyuuga's have white eyes."

"Wakari-masita"(A/N: I'll have the translations at the bottom of each chapter)

They both stood quietly on the aluminum floor. Bustles of people brushed passed the 2 teenagers. Both afraid to break the silence between the 2 girls began to head for doors where the rest of the Hyuuga family was waiting. Oh so Sakura hoped. She hated meeting new people. Even if her family knew the people it still made it uneasy. She just wanted to get this over with so she could calm down.

"Konbanwa Sakura-san."

Sakura lifted her head to see a man with long black hair standing in front of sleek black limo. In his hand was an elegantly carved wooden crane with golden etchings on the handle.

"Konnichiwa. Hyuuga-sama.

"No need for such formalities Sakura-san. You can call me Hiashi-sama. Or Otousan."

Sakura looked at the man before her confusion written of her pale face.

'_I can call him Otousan. Did he just say that?'_

'**Yeah he did.'**

'_What the??? Who are you?'_

'**I am the inner you! I'm your spunky side. Please to meet you.'**

'_I must be going insane!'_

'**Not insane just mental.'**

'_What's the difference?'_

'**I don't know but I got to go so Dewa Mata!'**

"Excuse me. Hiashi-sama. May ask why you said I could call you Otousan?"

"At a later time. But we must get home it's getting late."

Hiashi Hyuuga opened the door to the limo and Sakura climbed in after Hinata.

The limo had beautiful black leather seat's and a dark blue velvet carpet. The window's were very tinted so it made it not only impossible to see in the limo but also to look outside of the car. Sakura looked around the car beside her sat Hinata and Hiashi sat in front of them with his eyes close. The man seem to be meditating of some sort. If life with this family was as quiet as it was now. Then Sakura might have actually enjoyed living with the Hyuuga's.

"So Sakura-chan what is your art field? Mine are piano and singing."

Sakura smiled at Hinata.

"Guitar and singing."

"Oh so that's what that is."

Hinata gestured toward the guitar case that held Sakura's beloved guitar.

"Hai. I bought it one day with my allowance and taught myself how to play. I can teach you if you want me too."

"Arigato. Sakura-chan I don't mean to be rude. But why are coming to live with us. Is it because of the art school?"

"H-Hai. That's it. Otousan said that art school would be more appropriate for me." Sakura said with a weak smile. It was lie. She knew it. But she really didn't like to discuss the real reason why she was sent to live here. With the Hyuuga's.

Silence filled the rest of the ride to the Hyuuga's home. Sakura attempted to look at her outside surroundings but completely failed. All she saw in the window has her reflection. In her opinion a simple looking pale faced girl with emerald green eyes surrounded by thick black eye make-up. A black pouting mouth and a small button nose. Her black and hot pink hair surrounded her face making her look younger than she actually was. In her opinion nothing special. How wrong she was.

"We have arrived. Hinata-chan, Sakura-san will be staying in the room connecting to yours. Opposite of Neji's."

"Hai Otousan."

The driver opened the car door and Sakura was greeted with one of the largest homes she has ever seen. It was a Southern Colonial home. Or so it seemed. Much different than her Victorian style. It was painted white in color with black trim. Vines crawled there way up the side of the house making it's beauty astonishing. In front of the house in a patch of grass between the middle of the circular driveway stood a water fountain that depicted a young girl in her late teens. Water streamed from her eyes and a fox cub she ld in her arms. The teen reminded Sakura of herself. Somehow.

Large oak and willow trees decorated the acres and acres of land. This house was beautiful. No saying it was beautiful gave it no justice. It was gorgeous.

"Hinata-chan. Hiashi-sama your house. It's- It's gorgeous."

"Thank you Sakura-san. Follow Hinata she will show you your room."

"Hai Hiashi-sama. Arigato."

Sakura gave Hiashi a quick bow and followed Hinata into the house. The inside of the house was as beautiful as the outside. The inside was filled with priceless antiques and at the same time odd looking knickknacks. To the right were too double doors that Sakura guessed was the dining room. And the left held the stairs and parlor.

Sakura followed Hinata up the stairs and turned left were there were three doors. The two beside each other were opened and the door on the opposite of the farthest room was closed.

"You probably want to wash up before supper." Hinata gave Sakura a small smile and lead her toward the bathroom that connected their rooms. "The door opposite of us is your room."

"Arigato Hinata-chan".

Sakura turned on the water and stepped in the shower and began to sing one of her favorite songs. She didn't even notice the other person entering the bathroom.

"Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy?  
one look put's the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.  
Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.  
Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's got to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.  
I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again,  
heed my lecture  
Do you feel like a man

when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this worlds got to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
Face down in the dirt she said, this doesn't hurt she said I've finally had enough!  
Face down in the dirt she said, this doesn't hurt she said I've finally had enough!  
One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again.  
Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this worlds got to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this worlds got to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
Face down in the dirt, she said this doesn't hurt, she said I've finally had enough!"

"You sing beautifully"

Sakura soon looked like a deer caught in headlights at the sight in front of her.

**Okay so like I said please go easy with the flames. I've been at this story for weeks. Because I kept erasing stuff. I know this sucks I just wanted to try it out. Also who do you want the person that heard Sakura singing to be? Sasuke or Neji? An sorry if this chapter is short. I've been having back problems for almost 2 months. I haven't been in school for that long either. To painful. So tell me if you want me to continue. I will update after 5 months.**

_Otousan-Father_

_Oniichan- Cute term for older brother_

_Hai-Yes_

_Wakari-masita- I got it/ I see/ I understand_

_Konbanwa- Good evening_

_Konnichiwa- Hello_

_Arigato- Thank You_

_Dewa Mata- See you Later_


	2. Vacation

**Am I Just A Burden?**

Summary: AU Sakura Haruno was sent away to live with her family's friends the Hyuuga clan for being a burden on the family. And to go the exclusive art school that Konoha has to offer. There she befriends Hinata Hyuuga who she finds is also considered a burden. A couple of new friends. And became the new interest of the school's heartthrob Sasuke Uchiha. Can Sakura survive school life and convince her family and friends that she isn't a burden to anyone. How far will she have to go too prove herself?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs

A/N: Please go easy I worked very hard on this. And this is my First fan fiction. Also

**Shadowsakura321-**Thank you and here is your update.hands over favorite cookie

**it'sher-**Here is your update…I got my 5 reviews so it will be sooner. And I haven't been sitting all day so my back won't hurt. As long as it doesn't hurt and I get 5 reviews I shall update that night or the next day!hands over favorite cookie

**Moodiful819-**I picked Face Down because it my friend sang it all the time in our 2nd block class. Thank you for the review hands over favorite cookie

**onyx eyed kitten-**Thank you for the update and it hasn't been a great time. But since I began this after I posted the first chapter it should be sooner. But depends on how much gets done.hands over favorite cookie

**BloodRuby-**Love the user name and here is the update hands over favorite cookie

**9NightDragon- **Well when I got your review I already was almost done with the chapter but I did put a slight moment of them in here!hands over favorite cookie

Just to apologize in my first chapter it must have said I wouldn't update in 5 months. I meant I wouldn't update until after 5 review I have no idea how it got that way!

Characters:

Name: Shino Aburame

Age: 16

Eyes???

Hair: Black

Art Field: Guitar

Family: Yumi Aburame, sister, 22

Name: Choji Akimichi

Age: 16

Eyes???

Hair: Light brown

Art field: Culinary

Family: Chomaru Akimichi, father, 42

Name: Neji Hyuuga

Age: 17

Eyes: White

Hair: Black

Art Field: Creative Writing

Family: Kameko Hyuuga, mother??

Hizashi Hyuuga, father, deceased

Name: Shikamaru Nara

Age: 16

Eyes: Black

Hair: Black

Art Field: Sketching

Family: Hina Nara, mother, 39

Akio Nara, father, 41

Name: Lee Rock

Age: 17

Eyes: Black

Hair: Black

Art Field: Culinary(you'll see why)

Family???

Name: Kiba Inuzuka

Age: 16

Eyes: Black

Hair: Dark brown

Art Field: Drums

Family: Akamaru, dog/friend

**Chapter Two: Bad Reputation**

"You sing beautifully"

Sakura looked like a deer caught in headlights at the sight in front of her. A boy around her age with Onyx eyes and hair that spikes seem to defy gravity.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! WHAT THE????? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU??"

" You know its not polite to yell." The boy frowned and rubbed his ear.

"YOU PERVERT DIDN'T YOU HEAR THE WATER RUNNING!!!"

"Not really. And I'm not a pervert."

"YES YOUR ARE!!! USUALLY WHEN WATER IS RUNNING IN A SHOWER STALL IT MEANS SOMEONE IS TAKING A SHOWER!!!"

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Hinata came through her side of the bathroom and looked at the scene before her. Behind her stood a boy with long brown hair and white eyes.

"S-Sa-Sasuke-kun. W-What are you doing in here?"

"Well. Neji asked me to stay for dinner and he said I could use your bathroom to wash up. I wouldn't haven't walked in if I knew someone else was in here. Right-?"

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Now can all of you please leave?"

"Now Sakura why would we do- OWWWW!!!"

"OUUTTTTT!!!!!"

"Fine. Fine. No need for violence."

'_I can't believe that jerk!'_

'**Yeah! Me either but he's hot.'**

'_You again'_

'**I said I would be back. Whoa Nice room!'**

The room was just like her room at her family's home. Black walls adorning posters of bands. Pictures of friends. The circular bed was covered in black sheets. With a sleeping wolf cub on a pillow at the head of the bed.

Walking closer Sakura noticed a note was pinned to the cubs collar.

_Dear Imoutosan, _

_This is Shisou a wolf cub I came upon while traveling to meet my old friend Itachi Uchiha. He somehow caught you scent so now the only one who he will listen to is you. Let's just say this is your going away present. And my apology gift. Hope to see you soon._

_Oniichan._

"Apology gift? So your Shisou huh? Well aren't the cutest ball of fur I have ever seen."

The wolf cub raised his head and looked at the dripping wet girl that was wrapped in towel. He gave a small yawn and stretch before he jumped off the bed and headed toward the closet that lay on the right side of the room.

"Shisou what are doing?"

"Getting something for you to wear tonight. You don't expect to go in a towel do you?"

Sakura was dumbstruck. The little fur-ball just spoke. Her inner was wrong she wasn't mental she was going insane!

"D-Di-Did you just speak?"

"Yes. Try these." The little wolf cub threw a hot pink fishnet shirt that seemed like a tank top. It had detachable sleeves that hooked thin black straps to the main part of the shirt Which the top was also made up of thin black strips(A/N: I have the picture on my profile if you want to see it. I just changed the color. The pants will be their too)He also threw a pair of black bondage pants that a wide black strap with metal eyelets along the waist. And wide straps going across the knees.

"Sweet when did I get these?"

"Taro"

"Oh. Do you know what he meant by apology gift?"

"No. I can only talk too you and those closest too you. Which means I can only understand when you or you closest friends speak. Make sense?"

"Oh. I see. So I can talk to you and you can talk to me. We understand each other and those closest to me can talk to you and hear you. Uh-huh makes perfect sense."

"Sarcasm hasn't gotten people anywhere in life and it never will."

"Who said I was being sarcastic."

"Listen it's time for dinner and Hinata is waiting for you so go"

Sakura gave Shisou a quick kiss on his head and walked toward the door that led to the hallway. Unfortunately for her the two boys from early waited it for her to emerge from her room. Sakura now got a closer look at the two boys.

The one that Sakura so graciously hit with shampoo bottle was the closest to her. He was leaning against the wall and his Onyx hair still seemed to defy gravity. Black baggy cargo shorts were hanging low from his waist and rested on his hips. While numerous chains hung from them. He also sported a black baggy that had white words on it saying Help The local music Industry. Sleep with a Musician.(A/N: My brother has that shirt and one Saying Remember my name you'll be screaming it later)

The tall boy beside him was his polar opposite. Long black hair that reached his waist. White eyes exactly like Hinata's. Unlike the rest of the group who was dressed in black. This boy had one a white tee baggy white tee and a pair of baggy dark blue shorts. He reminded Sakura of a younger Taro. Before business school changed him.

"Sakura-chan this is my cousin Neji. And the boy that walked in on you is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sakura-chan. I'm Neji" Neji gave her smile and nodded his head in her direction.

"And this is Sasuke"

"Hn."

"Wow don't we have an amazing vocabulary?"

"Well Sakura-_chan_ the last time I tried to strike a conversation you hit me in the head."

"Well who's fault is that? If you didn't walk in on me in the shower you wouldn't have gotten hit!"

"I didn't know anyone was in there!"

"Well clean out your ears buckwheat! Water was running"

" Did you just call me Buckwheat?"

"Stop auguring you two let's just go and get something to eat!"

"Fine"

"Fine"

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged glares. It's amazing isn't it you meet someone for the first time and you hate each other on the spot. Or was it? To Sakura it was hate at first sight. To Sasuke interest at first sight. I mean he could count on one hand how many girls don't drool at the sight of him. And she was one of them.

I am going to skip the dinner scene and now Sakura and Neji are talking in Neji's room.

"So Neji-san you go to the art school also?"

"Yep. Creative writing."

" Do you find something funny Sakura?"

The 17 year old looked at the strange pink haired girl rolling on the floor laughing. As if hearing someone's art field was the funniest thing in the world.

"You creative writing nice one."

"I'm serious."

"Oh. Well you didn't hear that!"

"Hear what?"

"Exactly!"

"What?"

"Never mind." Sakura gave a silent sigh and began to look around his room. It had dark blue walls with papers with writing on them. It wasn't much to look at until Sakura's green eyes came upon the picture beside the bed.

Two women somewhere around their early twenties sat side by side underneath a full moon in kimonos. The one on the right had black hair and startling red eyes. Her kimono was blood red in color with what looked like black flower petals floating down toward the bottom. But it was the other woman who caught her eye. Emerald green eyes, red hair, and ivory skin. And a black kimono with Sakura blossoms trailing down it.

"Kaasan"

"What? That's your Kaasan? The red head?"

"H-Hai. Is the black head yours?" Sakura's hair covered her eyes hiding her true emotions. Who knew even years after the fact the pain would still be there?

"I don't know. I just found that picture in my attic at my old house. Sakura?"

"I don't want to talk about o.k.?"

"Hn"

"What is with that word? What does it mean?"

"What is with the insult buckwheat?"

"Touché Neji-kun. Touché"

"Thanks." Neji gave Sakura a sincere smile and put her in a headlock and began to rub her head with his knuckles. While she began to struggle to get out she knocked over a composition book with what looked like song lyrics. Neji wrote songs? Who knew. Well I guess it somewhat made since he was a writer.

"Neji-kun what Is that?"

Neji who was straddling Sakura(A/N not what you think sorry Sakura/Neji fans ) got off and picked up the book and closed it. And threw it back on the nightstand.

"A song that me and Sasuke made our anthem."

"Anthem? O.k. sure I'll go with that. But can I see it?"

"Iie!"

"Pwease?" Sakura gave him her best puppy dog face. A technique that worked every time she was in trouble. "Pretty Pwease?"

Neji gave a slight sigh and handed her the book.

"I know a girl who's obsessed with a guy  
She talks for hours  
And still tomorrow, she'll call again  
And when he thinks that this could be the end  
She calls again  
At six in the morning, she waits at the door  
He tells her to leave  
But still tomorrow, she be there again  
She won't let gooooooooooo…  
Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight and pack your bags  
If you want.  
A one way ticket outta my life  
Watching you fly away  
I never liked you  
She doesn't care if he tries to ignore  
He runs away but still she follows  
She'll try again  
She likes to think she'll get him in the end  
Yaaaa….  
Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight and pack your bags

If you want.  
A one way ticket outta my life  
Watching you fly away  
I never liked you  
I never wanted to  
I never like you, you, no  
I never wanted to, no  
Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight and pack your bags  
If you want.  
A one way ticket outta my life  
Watching you fly away  
I never liked you  
I never wanted to  
I never liked you  
I've had enough with you"

Sakura just looked at the book at in her hands and for the second time that day was rolling on the floor clutching her sides laughing her head off. And for a second time Neji glared at her. This one went on for about 5 minutes until Neji had enough and threw her out of his room and into the hall.

**A/N: I'm not to proud of this chapter. But I find it funny at some moments. And just to say when Buckwheat is a term of endearment in my family. And so is calling each other fat even tough we aren't! Remember 5 reviews and I'll update!**

_Kaasan- mother_

_Shisou- look of death; shadow of death_


	3. Im Just a Kid

**Am I Just A Burden?**

Summary: AU Sakura Haruno was sent away to live with her family's friends the Hyuuga clan for being a burden on the family. And to go the exclusive art school that Konoha has to offer. There she befriends Hinata Hyuuga who she finds is also considered a burden. A couple of new friends. And became the new interest of the school's heartthrob Sasuke Uchiha. Can Sakura survive school life and convince her family and friends that she isn't a burden to anyone. How far will she have to go too prove herself?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs

A/N: Please go easy I worked very hard on this. And this is my First fan fiction. Also

**moodiful819- **the song is Vacation by Simple plan and I'll tell by brother you like his shirtshere is a cookie

**gaarafaves- **here is the update!here is a cookie

**it'sher- **yeah in my family we call each other fat or buckwheat when we do something stupid. We are weird.here is a cookie

**iamsarcasm-**thank you and here is the updatehere is a cookie

A/N: O.k. just to tell you there will be a song in all my chapters. I don't know why but its just because I love music.

**Chapter Three: I'm Just a Kid**

"I woke up it was 7  
Waited till 11  
Just to figure out that  
No one would call  
I think I got a lot of friends  
But I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone  
When your spending everyday on your own!  
And here it goes  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun then me  
And maybe when the night is dead  
I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these four walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time  
I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And their gonna leave me here on my own!  
And here it goes  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun then me  
What the fuck is wrong with me  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored  
And I cant fall asleep

And every night is the worst night ever  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid

I'm just a kid

I'm just a kid

I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun then me  
Tonight  
I'm all alone  
Tonight  
Nobody cares  
Tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid  
Tonight"

Sakura Haruno slapped the radio clock off the nightstand not wanting to get up for her first day at her new school. She wanted to stay in bed for the rest of the day. Being in a building with hundreds of new people really put the excitement of going to one of the best art schools in the country down the drain.

"Sakura get up."

"Iie!"

"Sakura!"

"Iie!"

"Don't make me do something I'll regret!"

All Sakura's reply was sticking her tongue out at the midnight black wolf cub that sat beside her head.

"Fine."

"OWWW! YOU BIT MY BUTT!"

"Do you think I enjoyed it Pinky? Now get out of bed and get dressed."

"Iie!"

"I'll bite you again!"

"Fine. Fine. Stupid little fur ball"

Sakura swung who legs over the edge of her bed and stretched looking at the now sunlight room. If it wasn't for Shisou then she would have believed she was still at home. The way the room was set up and how the sun illuminated everything it was just like her old room.

Sakura walked toward her closet and began to look for something to wear. Nothing really caught her eye. Until she saw the pinstriped dress. It was a little bit above the knee with black lacing on the sides. Underneath the dress was some type of mesh fabric that gave it its fullness(a/n: picture is in profile). Grabbing a pair of combat boots and applying her make up Sakura ran out her bedroom door and straight into Neji.

"OUCH!!!"

Neji looked down a the petite 16 year old girl whose face was merely inches from the floor. Good thing he caught her otherwise he would have to explain an how she broke her nose at 7 o'clock in the morning. And running into someone and falling flat on your face was somewhat embarrassing.

"Hello Mr. Floor how are you this morning?"

"Are you talking to the floor?"

"That's Mr. Floor to you!"

Neji just looked at the floor and sighed. His friends are sure going to have fun messing with her. The hot pink and black hair, emerald green eyes, ivory skin, and wide forehead. Not your normal looking human being. Or normal anything. I mean who talks to a wolf cub? Who owns a wolf cub?! Why was he asking himself these questions?

"Neji-niisan do you want to let Sakura-chan go?"

THUD.

"OWWW!!!"

Hinata glared at Neji as Sakura lay face down on the wooden floors of the hallway.

"You said let her go."

"I didn't say drop her."

Sakura picked herself off the floor and brushed off her dress while sticking out her tongue at Neji.

"Your maturity is so overwhelming."

"Why thank you!"

"I didn't mean it as a compliment."

"But I take it as one."

The strange pink/black haired girl stood with her arms behind her head and gave a sweet smile toward the boy who insulted her. Beside her stood a Hinata laughing at the expression Neji held on his face. A look of surprise and amusement.

"Whatever. Are you ready for school?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Depends is the school over populated by blood sucking egotistical students who reside in the deep depths of hell. Only coming out of their holes to devour human flesh?"

The two Hyuuga's looked towards each other hoping to see if the other knew the meaning of the sentence the girl before them had stated. An impatient Sakura stood between them tapping her foot waiting for an answer. It was a yes or no question. How hard was it to answer?

"Umm…No?!"

"Good then I'm ready! Are you coming are not?"

The girl looked behind her shoulder waiting for her two new best friends to join her descent down the stairs and towards the garage. Following the skipping Sakura the two cousins stared at the girl who arrived in their home not to long ago. They both wondered the same thin.

_'What was the true reason of her being sent here?'_

**Author's Note: I'm So very sorry about it taking so long! Please don't pelt me with rocks! I know I'm a bad Squishy(yes that is my nickname I got it from Finding Nemo) for taking so long to update and making it so short!!! Next chap will be much longer than this! And I will be taking request for the next song I will do..**

**Closer by Nine Inch Nails**

**Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer**

**Trash by Korn**

**Are You Going to be my Girl by Jet**

**I'm So Sick by Flyleaf **


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I am so sorry about not updating in forever I will try and update this week .My computer that had the story and the infomation on it crashed so i'm using a different comp please don't hate I'll make the next chapter very very long just for how have been waiting for it. Once again i'm sorry

Love, Anju-and-Boogie


	5. More Like Family

**Am I Just A Burden?**

Summary: AU Sakura Haruno was sent away to live with her family's friends the Hyuuga clan for being a burden on the family. And to go the exclusive art school that Konoha has to offer. There she befriends Hinata Hyuuga who she finds is also considered a burden. A couple of new friends. And became the new interest of the school's heartthrob Sasuke Uchiha. Can Sakura survive school life and convince her family and friends that she isn't a burden to anyone. How far will she have to go too prove herself?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs

A/N: Please go easy I worked very hard on this. And this is my First fan fiction

**Chapter Four: Meet the Gang**

" So Sasuke what's the new girl like?" A somewhat chubby boy with light brown hair asked in between a handful of chips. Beside him stood the unlucky boy who was attacked by the mysterious house guest of the Hyuuga clan. A look on annoyance apparent on his face. He didn't wish to relive the memory of the night before. Who would tell their friends that he walked in on a chick taking a shower then got hit in the head with a shampoo bottle? Not many.

" Annoying."

"Sasuke-kun you think all women are annoying. Just like Shika says all women are troublesome."

A pretty blonde looked up from her card game with a girl with two buns in her hair. If looks kill everyone around the large oak tree and more would be attending the Uchiha boy's funeral. The girl with buns began to laugh at her friend's statement and the look on the two boy's face. It didn't take a lot to keep the two boys quiet. But it did take a lot to have both boys scowl at them in discontent.

"Tell me what you think of the Haruno brat yourself Yamanaka because here she comes now." A smirk grew on his face as he stared down at the girl whose biting words left him and his comrade speechless and angry. She would know how annoying the pink haired girl could be it was probably another fan girl to add to his unwanted list. Meaning another rival to the long blonde haired girl. And lets say sharing wasn't her virtue.

The Uchiha was right in one sense at least. In the distance a petite pink and black haired gothic girl walked between the two Hyuuga's. Laughing at something that either Neji or Hinata had said. Unaware of the constant stares that followed her every movement. She seemed careless and happy with the two cousin. A guitar case slung across her back and a smile that was breathtaking. It wasn't any of these qualities that made everyone look at her. It was more of the fact he her was mainly hot pink. The Students at Konoha Art school weren't use to that type of artist. It was against school policy. But it didn't seem to faze the laughing girl .

" So you finally decided to arrive Neji-kun?" The girl with two buns teased at the blushing Neji.

'_Well, well, well' looks like Neji-kun has a crush on someone' _Sakura mused to herself as Neji looked down at the girl the sat in front of him.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Sakura asked with confusion in her eyes. They had been standing at the same spot for about 5 minutes now. And not once did Neji offer to introduce her to the group of about 8 or 9 teenagers. Sadly the only one she was familiar with was the spiky haired boy she entitled buckwheat. How was that for a first impression?

'_He probably told them I'm just some immature kid. Or that I secretly have another head. What was his real name again?'_

" Oh yeah everyone. This is Haruno Sakura. Sakura the brown haired girl is Tenten, the blonde is Ino, you already know Sasuke, the boy Hinata is standing by is Naruto, the cloud gazer right there is Shikamaru, the boy eating is Choji, glasses is Shino, the boy with the dog is Kiba, and the guy that it staring at you weirdly is Lee"(a/n I know they seem a little OC but hey it's a AU. And sorry Rock Lee lovers but he freaks me out. Back to the story)

Sakura inclined her head to everyone mentioned and wore a small smile on her face.

'_She looks better when she smiles'_ Sasuke mused to himself. _'Wait what did I just say? Well I can't lie. She is attractive. She seems different than the rest of female population here."_

" It's nice to meet all of you and to see you again buckwheat" Sakura glared at Sasuke A look that dared him to correct her. He would have if everyone didn't bust out laughing at the new girl's pet name for the boy. Rolling along the grass a orange blur came rolling toward Sakura's boot. The orange blur pulled himself up by Sakura's dress. Using her small stature as a prop.

"Buckwheat. Hahaha. Sasuke-teme you have a new name now" The blonde hair boy was loud. Very loud for a human being. His arm wrapped around Sakura's shoulder pulling her close to him knocking her off balance. She felt like she was about to have her hair tussled like Taro did before he changed.

'_Jerk.' _

Sakura shuttered at the thought of her brother. She couldn't stand what had done to himself. Or to her for that matter. He was always so nice and fun loving. Somewhat like that Naruto guy that still clung to her shoulders laughing at buckwheat. A small smile began to creep on Sakura's face as she began to think of how much her new acquaintances

Seemed more like her family then her real one.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry about the long update. Then when I finally do you get this crap. ****L**** I myself hate this chapter and got writer's block throughout it. All of it kept ending me back in the same plot for this chapter. And sorry for no song in here. It didn't go as I thought. And sorry its short please don't throw anything at me. I will edit this chapter if those who read this really want it**


	6. Important Author's Note

Author's Note!

I'm somewhat deleting my story only to make it better the characters more developed and a bit less ooc, also i feel that its a bit rushed. I will be keeping it up and will rewrite all the chapters and post them up in replace of the other chapters. I will try and finish it by this weekend and and more chapters. Seeing as i haven't updated in forever. 


End file.
